It Shouldn't Have Happened A Second Task Story
by Aragorn's elf
Summary: What if something had gone wrong in the second task? What if Harry never appeared? Set in different point of views. AU of course and a serious injury to Harry.
1. Chapter 1

It Shouldn't Have Happened – A Second Task Story – AU

Ginny.1

It's the end of the second task. Well...nearly. It won't end until Harry re-appears. He should be back by now, Cedric and Krum were back ages ago. It's been over an hour. Oh! There's coming up! Two people! It's Harry and Ron! It's gotta be! There's Ron! So where's Harry? The other person was Fleur's sister! OH MY GOD! Harry! A few Mer-people just lifted him out of the water! Dumbledore's taking him. Remus and Madam Pomfrey are running over to the Headmaster. He's telling them something. Remus goes white and Madam Pomfrey starts casting spells at Harry, but nothing happens. A big, black dog runs over and licks Harry, and then it goes back to Remus and flops on the floor. The dog looks like the Grim! One of the Mer-people is speaking to Dumbledore about something. I don't know what about, but it's probably Harry. Dumbledore says something to Professor McGonagall and now she's panicking. Now I know something's wrong. McGonagall never panics. George's noticed my worried face. He says that Harry'll be ok, but I'm not convinced. Especially when Remus turns to face the castle with tears in his eyes. Even from this distance I can see that. I'm gonna go ask Seamus, Dean and Neville what's going on. All I wanna know is what's wrong with Harry! And what's with the dog?


	2. Chapter 2

It Shouldn't Have Happened – A Second Task Story – AU

Dumbledore.1

A/N: Okay I realized I missed out loads of things on my last chappie. And I put the wrong chappie first, but I suppose it'll work like this. This one's more of an informative chapter. It explains what happened to Harry. Anyway…My name's Laura, but feel free to call me Boo, it's what everyone does. I apologize for any OOC, but it is AU, I think I need to explain a bit on the Universe its set in first. Sirius broke out of Azkaban like before, but he didn't kill those 13 people. The street was blown up, but the people never died, Pettigrew was gone and everyone thought he betrayed Lily and James, but no-one thought he supported old Mouldyshorts, he was tortured. Hope that clears things up for this chappie. And I'm sorry about this chappie, it was a real pain to write, Dumbledore just wouldn't co-operate, so it might not be that good, I forced my muse to write.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I am the fabulous JK Rowling? I'm not even a teenager yet. Anyway…Don't sue me; I'm just borrowing the characters to make pleasure…NOT MONEY!

---------------------------

Dumbledore.1 (A/N: You know I do believe I've already said that but oh well)

I hope nothing has happened to Harry. He's been in the lake too long. Gillyweed only lasts for an hour. He'll have run out of air by now. I hope he hasn't drowned. He may have learned how to do the Bubble Head Charm so he used that as well. Mr. Weasley and Miss Delacour's sister have just come above the surface, so where is Harry? Merlin! Harry! Two Mer-men just lifted him out of the water. As I take him he's as light as a feather. He's not breathing! Remus and Poppy come running over, Sirius following in his animagius form. A lot of the students are going to think they're seeing the Grim. As serious as the situation is, I can't stop a slight smile appearing on my face. As I finish telling them what I know (which isn't very much), Remus goes white and Poppy runs over to where I've laid Harry. She immediately starts casting life-saving spells. Hopefully she can get him breathing again. Sirius runs over to Harry and tries licking him (A/N: remember he is in his animagius form still. Just so you don't get confused). He comes back to Remus looking dejected and with tears in his dog eyes. He flops down next to Remus whining up at him. Sirius looks up at Remus, licks his hand as if to say I'm here, you haven't lost all your friends, sighs when he doesn't get a reaction and then looks back at the floor, all signs of life leaving his eyes

Remus doesn't acknowledge Sirius licking his hand; he just turns round to face Hogwarts silently crying. He's lost another reminder of his seven years as a student here. All he has left is Sirius. And Sirius won't be able to bear something else happening to Harry. He'll retreat into himself and become a shadow of the lively, mischievous seventeen year old he once was. Him and the 'Marauders' livened up the castle. Harry did as well. The Mer-chief tells me what happened. According to him Harry was the first to reach where the four hostages were. He spent ages waiting until Mr. Diggory and Mr. Krum had rescued their hostages, being Miss Chang and Miss Granger respectively. When Miss Delacour didn't appear, he decided to rescue her younger sibling. As he was nearing the waters surface, he was attacked by Grindylows. He pushed Mr. Weasley and Miss Delacour up and tried to fight them. Just as he ran out of air, Harry managed to stun all of the Grindylows. He started to sink when two Mer-men grabbed hold of him. Harry looked at them as if to say 'thank-you, but it's too late' and then became limp in their grasp. And we know what happened after that.

Minerva's coming over after trying to sort out those involved in the task after Poppy left. She's got Alastor sorting them out and making them go back to the castle to get changed and dry. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are refusing by the looks of things. Alastor looks at me as if to say 'can they come over?' I shake my head, no. I'll tell them my self later. He nods and ushers them back to the castle. I tell Minerva what the Mer-man told me, she starts panicking. Ginny Weasley come rushing over a few seconds later. She wants to know where Neville, Dean and Seamus are. I tell her where they are (the castle) and I will tell her about Harry soon, but not yet. She thanks me and then runs off looking for the boys. Minerva announces for all students to 'return to the common rooms immediately and for the heads of houses to go with them. Professor Vector is to stay with the Gryffindor's.' This really gets the students worried. I watch Remus as all the students trudge up to the castle. He turns around and croaks 'Why Albus? Why Harry?" I cannot answer him. I give him and sad smile and head to see what Poppy is doing.

---------------------------

A/N: Wow that was long, roughly 700 hundred words, not including the first authors note, or this one. Just note that not all the chappies will be this long. Most will be small, and yes I will be revisiting the people again, well most of them anyway. Next chappie is Remus, one I'm really looking forward to writing. Anyway… see ya later

Much love

Laura

x :););):) x

Boo

x :););):) x


	3. Chapter 3

It Shouldn't Have Happened – A Second Task Story – AU

Padfoot

A/N: okay I KNOW I said it would be Remus, but I had this idea, and I wanted to put it up. Anyway, Remus will be coming next, and hopefully very soon seeing as how it's the half term. Now I haven't updated sooner because my parents have just split up and we don't really know what's going on, so I might not have internet still. Anyway

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! As much as I wish…I wanna own James and Sirius, but alas, I don't and never will…Well actually…I own a Harry Potter poster, does that count? He he.

On with the story!!

Woof!

A/N: He he. Isn't that evil, anyway bubi!!

Much Love

Laura  
X :););):) x

Boo  
x :););):) x


	4. Chapter 4

It Shouldn't Have Happened – A Second Task Story – AU

Remus.1

A/N: Hiya!!! Long time no type; I think…anyway…I only started writing as I got a review from rozzie (scarfairy92) the other day. Thanks for that. You should check out her fics, they're really cool. So are LilacBookstar's. I highly recommend them. Now at least 9 people have me on alerts, so please can I get more reviews. I'm gonna load up a few more of my stories. So when they come up plz check them out. Anyway…This chappies gonna be dedicated to Mrs. Wood, for helping show me I was really good at English… Rozzie knows who I mean…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! As much as I wish…I wanna own James and Sirius, but alas, I don't and never will…Well actually…I own a Harry Potter poster, does that count? He he. Oh ye, there is a bit of language in this, but I've left it up to you to choose, you just have to fill in the word

Now on with the story

Remus.1

Come on. Come on. Where is he? Oh bloody hell. I'm pacing again. Come on. Or Sirius is gunna go mental and reveal himself. Hurry up Harry. Come on. Wait! This could be him! It's gotta be! He's the only one left to come, other than Mr. Weasley and Miss. Delacour's sister. Insert swearword here HARRY! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Two Mer-men just lifted him out of the water. Albus takes him. I have to go and see what's happened. Poppy's doing the same thing, and Padfoot follows. Insert another swear word oh my God! He's not breathing! Poppy starts casting life saver spells. Oh god, I hope they work. Padfoot runs over to lick Harry, but I don't pay attention to it. Nothing happens so he runs back to me, whining. There are tears in his eyes. Everything feels at a distance, faintly I hear the screams of terror from various students, slightly feel Padfoot licking my hand and flopping down next to me and hear Minerva announcing that all the students need to go back to their common rooms. As I'm staring at the castle, I see all the students trampling their way through. It reminds me of my time here, after Quidditch matches. Especially the Gryffindor vs Slytherin ones. Everyone wanted to see who'd win them. That train of thought doesn't help. It just reminds me of things better off forgotten. The traitor. And with it the death of one of my best friends and his wife.

I can tell Albus is staring at me. I turn round to face him and ask the question everyone wants to know, but are too scared to voice it. "Why Albus, why Harry?" He doesn't answer, but I know that he can't. No-one can. He just gives me a small smile and heads over to Poppy. I follow.

A/N: Yes I was evil do that with Padfoot, but I was feeling evil and bored, plus I hadn't finished this. Anyway…I have no idea who to do next, so please help! Otherwise there will be no story!

Much Love

Laura

x ;):):);) x

Boo

x ;):):);) x


	5. Chapter 5

Harry

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait, but life's been rough. Yes I know you guys are gunna be thinking _Excuses excuses, _but it's true. As this fic is AU, there are gunna be a few things seriously different than in the book, but it's the easiest way for me to do what I want, and Harry ended up staying with Remus for a month, and Sirius was there as well, okay? I would nick Captain Jack Sparrow's word, but I can't spell and I don't own the DVD to check on subtitles, so… Yeah...

On a slightly happier note, I got ABSO-BLOODY-LUTELY SOAKED yesterday! It was my school's Xmas extravaganza; yes I know it was rather early, so blame Mrs. Wynn.

Anyway…me, Ally, Lydie and Kiki did a stall called _Soak the Teachers! _We had our tutor; a History teacher (who is also one of the assistant heads); a Drama, P.S.H.E teacher and the other assistant head; and a music teacher, also head of all the arts soaking! It was soooooooooo fun! Especially as Mr. Hurley and Mr. Sizer got soaking. And all the money went to cancer research. We raised 53 pounds, sorry, my symbols don't really work at the mo. I also got soaked, but it was very cool.

So as I was writing this chapter I was listening to: _Savage Garden: Take me to the Moon and back, Kaiser Chiefs: I predict a riot _and _Everyday I love you less and less, Red Hot Chili Peppers: By the way, Under the bridge _and_ Californication, Shayne Ward: Summer of '69, Part of your world, _in_ The Little Mermaid, A whole new world, _from_ Aladdin _and _Bon Jovi: You give love a bad name _and a whole lot of others.

Anyway…On with the fic, oh yeah, and this is going to be the last chapter of POV's. After this it goes into 3rd person. You know…I think this is my longest chapter…Just don't expect all of them to be this long…

Disclaimer: Yeah...I am J.K. Rowling, did you catch the SARCASM???????!!!!!!!!! If I was, my grammar wouldn't suck, and Sirius wouldn't have died. Snape and Bellatrix and Pettigrew...and Voldie would have. Oh yeah... There is a quotation from GoF, but it's done off the top of my head as I don't have the book on me, a friend's borrowed it from me.

Cheers to Rozzie for BETA-ing.

This chap is dedicated to silver9tails, for being the 10th reviewer, and updating her own fics. PLZ PLZ review, even if it is to flame me! PLZ!!!

-----------------------------

Harry 

Swim.

Swim.

Swim.

Swim.

Just keep swimming.

Just keep swimming.

Just keep swimming to the bottom of the lake.

Swim.

Swim.

God, is that all I'm thinking about? Oh no! I'm turning into Ron, only he just thinks of food not swimming.

Let me tell you a story…

My name is Harry Potter. I'm a wizard. I'm fourteen, and I've been entered into a contest I shouldn't have. Only seventeen year olds should have competed. But I have to compete.

There were three tasks. The first was to get a golden egg away from a fully grown dragon. And I got the toughest dragon, but yet I got past it the quickest! The second was is to swim underwater to the bottom of a lake and rescue someone. Well...it's easier than dancing. We had a 'Yule Ball'. It was a disaster between Ron and Hermione. They had a massive fight just because Hermione went with Viktor Krum.

I'm currently under water in our school lake. And halfway through that second task I told you about. I have to rescue my best friend Ron Weasley. And I'd bet that my other friend, Hermione Granger, is down there as well for someone else to rescue. I mean, they're not gonna be mean and make me rescue two people. Gred and Forge came up to us last night in the library saying they were wanted by McGonagall.

Seriously, when I was told I'd have to go rescue someone (an indirect comment from Professor Moody I'd overheard him one night while going down to the kitchens to nick some food), my first thought was my Godfather, Sirius Black. 'Cos even though I've only known him for less than a year, we've really gotten to know each other. Sirius would be impossible though, since he's still a wanted man and is in hiding.

He and Remus have told me loads of things about my parents. How my Mum was a bookworm and refused point blank to go out with my Dad. And how my Dad usually thought of the pranks, and asked Mum out at least 60 times a week. Remus said that Sirius came up with the prank operation names. Apparently he made one called "Bob the pig". They made this pig follow Snape around randomly saying "My name is Snivellius Snape, and I am gay." It had me in fits!

Wait a sec…I can hear something…

"Your times half gone…so tarry not…lest what you seek stays here to rot…"

I must be getting close. Yeah…I have to rescue Ron from a tribe of mer-people, and judging from those tapestries, they aren't exactly beautiful with golden locks. They're more like green wrinkled humans with fish legs.

RON! He's there! I can see him! And Hermione with him! And Cho! And some other girl. I don't recognise her. They're all tied to this big statue. Bugger. I wish I had Sirius' knife. I would _Accio _it, but, well…A knife flying through the air, dangerous! Could kill someone. And I'm not sure if it would work through water. Ah! There are stones on the floor. I pick one of those up and work on loosening the ropes around him.

As I'm doing that Cedric comes, he pulls out a knife and cuts Cho loose. He looks at me and mouths that Fleur and Krum are coming. He warns me to hurry up. Like I don't know that. He's obviously going to come first.

I finish cutting Ron away, and make to start on 'Mione, but the mer-men grab me, and stop me. Saying "Only one." In their weird scratchy voices. Then they randomly swim away screeching. I turn around and nearly get gobbled up by a shark. But it turns out its Krum. He snatches Hermione and swims for the surface.

Where's Fleur? It's been a while since Krum left, so where is she? I look at the young girl left. I think she's Fleur's sister. I weigh up my options and take her up to the surface with Ron. I grab them both underneath their arms, and start swimming.

God they're both heavy. Ron needs to go on a diet badly. Ooooh. My head. I've just gone light headed. There's a sharp pain in my neck where my gills were. They're disappearing. I'm struggling to breathe. The time's running out.

Out of nowhere Grindylows attack me. I push Ron and the young girl up to the surface and try to get rid of the Grindylows. It takes me a minute to reach my wand and another minute to stun them. I recall that it takes 3 minutes for brain damage and 5 minutes to die without air. It's got to be nearly 3 minutes now. I've lost all the fight to live. Sure Sirius will be upset, but he'll get over it. I think. I hope. I know. He's got Remus. And maybe Ron and Hermione will realise that they fancy each other and get together. If my death helps them to get together, then I'm all for it. I'll die happy.

Of course, I don't really want to die. But there's no way I'm getting up to the surface in time.

As I start to sink, I'm grabbed by 2 mer-men. They start to pull me up towards the surface, but it's too late. I'm going to die anyway. I look at them in thanks, but it is too late. My last conscious thought is too end it all now. Take a deep breath, and let the water flow down my throat. End my suffering. So I do. The water rushes down my throat and I'm drowning…

Drowning…

Drowning…

------------------------------------------

HAHA!!! CLIFFIE!!!!! Yes I know I'm evil, But I don't care. Anyway…R&R, I would prefer no flames, but I don't mind. FLAMES WARM YOUR SOUL!!!!

Much Luv

Laura  
x ;):):);) x

Boo  
x ;):):);) x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for the lateness? The plot bunnies struck again. I've started another 3 stories! Go me! Anyway, people should really watch raise Your Voice. It's a brill film. BTW, have people heard that the 7th book is going to be called _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_?

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter? If I did, Siri would NEVER have died, Harry and Ginny would still be together, they would walk in on Ron and Hermione snogging, Malfoy – both Senior and Junior- would be dead, along with Snape, Bella and He-Who-Ignores-His-Guests-cough-Victims-cough-Because-He's-Far-Too-Busy-Spinning-On-A-Spinny-Chair-comma-And-Also-Eating-Jellie-Beans-As-Well-As-Thinking-Up-Ridiculus-Names-To-Place-Inside-His-Very-Long-Hypenated-Name would be dead. Also, the 7th book would be called _Harry Potter and the Final Showdown_! And Daisy would rule the world! And every person's name would be Bob!

-------------------

It was two weeks after Harry was pulled from the Lake. He was still in the Hospital Wing in a coma, as he wasn't breathing by himself. Madam Pomfrey had managed to use a spell to make his heart beat, but he wasn't breathing himself. Sirius Black, although a wanted man, was rarely seen any other place than his Godson's bedside in case he woke up. Remus Lupin was by his best friend's side, and was often heard asking Sirius to get some sleep or eat.

Sirius always refused, until he had no choice in the matter. Remus spiked his drink with a sleeping potion to make him stay sleeping for two days, but make it so it felt like a week. Remus felt mean for doing this, though he knew it was best for his friend. He was only looking out for Sirius.

When Sirius woke up he was angry. Angry at Remus, at Dumbledore, at Harry, (although it wasn't his fault **_(A/N: Okay it is, as Sirius is by his bedside, but he can't help that, can he!? Blame Dumbledore! Or Crouch! JUST NOT HARRY! gets dragged off by the men in white coats still screaming "Not Harry!" lol)_**), at Madam Pomfrey and most of all, at himself. For neglecting his own needs. He needed to take care of himself for Harry.

Harry. Sirius turned to look at his Godson. Harry was lying there on a bed unnaturally still. He was deathly pale. Remus was sitting by Harry's bedside looking at Sirius worriedly. Sirius knew he didn't look well, but who would after rarely eating and sleeping for two weeks?

One week later and Harry still hadn't woken up, moved or breathed by his self. Madam Pomfrey said that if he hadn't woken up after being in the coma for a month, another week, it was unlikely he ever would. She also said that if ("WHEN!" said Sirius) Harry woke up, she would do what she had always threatened to do. Place a plaque above 'Harry's bed saying "Reserved for Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived". Sirius thought she was only joking, but he wasn't sure.

Madam Pomfrey came over to administer Harry's hourly potion. She got Sirius and Remus to lift him up. She poured the potion down Harry's throat, when his back arched and he started spluttering. Sirius gathered Harry in his arms and started whispering in his hear that it would be alright and that he was fine. Remus started rubbing circles on his back.

Once Harry stopped choking he lay against Sirius' chest breathing heavily.

"Sirius…" he whispered weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Where are the Grindylows?"

"What?" Sirius asked

"Doesn't matter." Harry muttered "I'll tell you later."

"Okay. You just rest. Moony…" Sirius said looking at Remus. "You should as well."

"Only if you do Pads." Answered Remus

"Professor?"

"Harry, its Remus or Moony. You know that." Remus said kindly.

_**(A/N: Save boring you with any more dialogue)**_

Before Harry and Sirius could reply Harry had fallen asleep again. Sirius sighed.

"I guess we better let Albus know." He said

"Yeah okay. Come on. It's lunch. We'll go down to the Great Hall and let everyone know…And yes you do have to go as Snuffles," Remus said as Sirius opened his mouth then closed it again. "After all, you are still a wanted man."

"Yeah yeah. Come on then old man!" With that Sirius turned into the grim like dog and started running in the vague direction of the Great Hall. Remus just shook his head, looked back at the sleeping Harry and ran after his friend.

All the students were in the Great Hall eating lunch when the doors burst open and a black dog came running in. Professor Trelawney fainted when she saw 'The Grim'. The conversations stopped when Remus Lupin came running in after the dog.**_ (GO SIRI!! As you can prob tell I don't like Trelawney!)_**

"Snuffles! Bad dog! Don't you dare go running off!" He shouted. "Get back here! Aww no, don't give me the bloody puppy eyes!" Professor McGonagall creased her brow in surprise and Professor Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eyes. **_(Damn twinkle! It's so annoying!) _**'Snuffles' just barked and then looked around the silent room. As he saw Ron and Hermione he cocked his head to the side, then barked happily and ran towards them. As he got near, he jumped, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then moved to the sides. 'Snuffles' landed on the table. All the girls looked scared, but he just got up, shook his head and tried to use his paw to un-squish his nose. Ron and Lupin were howling with laughter at this point.

"Ha ha! Hermione, he –ha- looks like –giggle- Crookshanks now!" Hermione cuffed him on the back of the head for saying that. Said cat meowed at Ron and scratched him. "Ow! Stupid cat!" By this point the rest of the school was in hysterics. 'Snuffles' leapt up from where he was sitting and started chasing Crookshanks around the Great Hall. McGonagall had had enough at this point. She leapt up.

"Mr. Lupin. Restrain your dog at once!" She shouted. Said dog stopped running, looked at her and lay on the floor in front of her, wagging his tail and giving her puppy eyes.

"I say! That dog seems more human than other dogs. I wonder if he's Sirius Black in disguise. And he's placed Professor Lupin under the _Imperious _curse." Whispered one of the seventh year Ravenclaw's. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing again at the fact that one student had figured it out without meaning to.

----------------

A/N: Okay. I can't think of what else to do. So sorry it's not long

The next post will be around Feb 9th, for a b'day prezzie for myself!!

Much Luv

Laura  
x :):) x

Boo  
x :):) x


	7. Chapter 7

It Shouln't Have Happened-A Second Task Story

Chapter…umm…6!

A/N: Hi! Yes, so…I'm happy. Anyway…here is the next instalment of It Shouldn't Have Happened. I think I need to change one of the categories; it's getting funny at places now! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! See the authors note at the bottom for more detail. Oh yeah, this hasn't been BETA'd yet. I just finished it and decided to post to save you waiting.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, I want to, but even when I wished for it, blowing out my candles, I didn't get it.

-----------

Last time…

"_I say! That dog seems more human than other dogs. I wonder if he's Sirius Black in disguise. And he's placed Professor Lupin under the Imperious curse." Whispered one of the seventh year Ravenclaw's. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing again at the fact that one student had figured it out without meaning to. _

Now…

"Children, I assure you that Mr. Lupin is not under the _Imperious _curse. I checked myself. Now…Remus my dear boy. Was there another reason for you coming down here with Snuffles, other than to provide the Great Hall with some lunch-time entertainment?" Dumbledore said.

"Crap!" Remus shouted

"I beg your pardon Mr. Lupin!" Exclaimed McGonagall

"Anyone got a clean plate?" Remus asked the group of Hufflepuff students he was standing by. One shakily gave him her plate, and watched horrified as Remus proceeded to whack himself over the head with it. Snuffles ran over and leapt at Remus' head. Girls screamed as Snuffles bit Remus on the arm. "OW! Snuffles GET OFF!" He shouted trying to dislodge said dog. Hermione, ever the reliable one, ran over and flicked Snuffles on the nose. He let go of Remus' T-Shirt and fell to the floor, or would have if Hermione hadn't have caught him, although they still fell to the floor, Snuffles landing on Hermione.

"Um…Professor, I never liked your dog, and this is why!" She said slowly as she shoved the dog off her. "Get off you fat lump." Remus hummed in agreement.

"So, Remus? Was there a reason for you coming down?" Dumbledore asked again, his eyes still twinkling. He knew what had happened, but he wanted Ron and Hermione to have some fun. Merlin knows they hadn't in a while with Harry being in the coma. "And don't terrorise the poor Hufflepuff first years by hitting yourself over the head again."

"Oh, um… well…He woke up!" Remus said rather lamely. Ron and Hermione's faces lit up, but they were the only ones who knew what had happened. Other than the teachers of course. Draco Malfoy was about to ask who, when Madame Pomfrey burst through the Great Hall doors, a stern look on her face.

"REMUS LUPIN!" Remus paled, squeaked, and attempted to hide behind Ron. When Ron looked at him strangely, he whispered in his ear

"Poppy's the only one who still treats me like a student. I spent ages in the Hospital Wing."

"Remus Lupin. You of all people know you should have told me he was awake before coming down here. I would have expected the other Marauders to have done that!" Fred and George got an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh Professor Lupin?"

"Are you…" Fred started  
"One quarter…" said George  
"Of the legendary…" _**(A/N: I don't think I need to carry on)**_  
"The brilliant…"

"The marvellous…"

"The super…"

"Marauders?" They both said

"Yes." He replied.

"Which one were you and who were the others?"

Remus opened his mouth like he was going to tell them, but a glare from McGonagall stopped him. "Sorry boys. Blame your head of house, but be sure that Messer. Moony is pleased that the Marauder legacy continues, and Messer. Padfoot is happy that Messrs. Gred and Forge are friends of Messrs Prongs Jr, the son of Messrs Prongs and Vixen. And that Messer. Wormtail is an evil git who deserves to die." He looked at McGonagall. "What? I didn't specify any names!" McGonagall just hissed, rather like her tabby cat animagius form. "Um, I'm going to go now. Snuffles come on. Ron, Hermione? Are you two coming?"

"Um Professor, what do you think?" Hermione replied

"Okay then. Snuffles, get here! Don't make me put you on the leash!"

----------------------------

**AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been writing other fanfics and forgot about this one, I had most of the chapter, but I didn't like it! Please review**

**Much Luv**

**Laura**

**x :):) x**

**Boo**

**x :):) x**

**Bob**

**x :):) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait and everything...but yeah. Just to warn you, this chapter is crap, and it's the last one. There will be no sequel. **

**One more thing. I need a BETA reader for this other story I'm writing. Rozzie normally BETA's all my stories, but I want this one to be a surprise when she reads it, cos she does all of my other ones and she's got GCSE's this year so yeah...You need to be not very squickable, even though its not that bad, and I would appreciate it if I was able to bounce ideas of you. PM me, or email me at: fentl001 westberks . org (REMOVE SPACES) with the subject line as BETA help. Just sort of say if you would be interested and how much spare time you would have. The story won't be posted for ages because I want to write most of it, and then get it BETA'd and then post it. Also I have bits written but I'm plotting it out. And Fifi, you're not allowed. This one's also a surprise for you.**

**Thanks**

**--**

"I still can't believe you threatened to put me on the leash Remus."  
"Well it's your own fault."  
"How was it?"  
Harry distantly heard voices arguing. They sounded familiar, but he couldn't place them.  
"...Then you gave Minerva the puppy-eyes. You know they don't work on her!"  
"Honestly Remus, she doesn't know it was me, does she?"  
"She's going to figure it out Sirius."  
Ah. So it was Sirius and Remus arguing. Well that wouldn't do. Harry was trying to sleep. He'd have to shut them up. But how? He didn't have his wand. Maybe he could just will them to be quiet. 'Wishful thinking' thought Harry.  
"...Be she will work it out, but Albus will tell her. She'll go to him before she confr..." Sirius suddenly cut off.  
"Sirius? What's wro...?" Remus just stopped as well. What was wrong with them? Why had they both gone quiet? Unless... Harry opened his eyes to see Remus and Sirius holding their wands in front of them, glaring at the other. Sirius waved his wand and a sickly looking yellow curse went flying towards Remus. He had no time to block so he went flying across the ward with a bang. Remus got up, rubbing his head and attempting to yell at Sirius, but no sound came out. Harry's eyes widened. Willing them to be quiet had worked, would willing them to be able to talk work too?  
"...elieve you Padfoot! I didn't not use a silencing charm on you. You put one on me! Why would I put a silencing charm on you?"  
"I don't know Remus. You tell me. And I didn't put a silencing charm on you. Until you put one on me I had my wand in my pocket."  
"How about the pair of you both shut up before you wake me up...Oh wait, too late!" Harry interrupted.  
"Harry!" They both exclaimed.  
"What? I'm trying to sleep." he said. "But I don't suppose I'll get back to sleep now."  
"Sorry, Harry. Sirius just decided to be an idiot and gave Professor McGonagall puppy-eyes, which is something Sirius used to do all the time to get away with not doing his homework. He doesn't seem to be taking the fact that he's an escaped convict seriously."  
"Ah, but Remus, you're forgetting...I'm always Sirius!" Remus and Harry groaned.  
"I knew that was the wrong thing to say." Remus said, "Padfoot, do you have any idea how old that joke is?"  
"As old as me?"  
"Exactly!"  
"That's true...HEY!" Sirius exclaimed after a short pause, "Are you calling me old?" Harry sniggered. "What are you laughing at, Mister Potter?"  
"Just the fact that you called yourself old." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Harry, causing him to snigger again.  
"Oh yes, Padfoot. Very mature." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus again. "Honestly Paddy, Harry's more mature than you!"

The three spoke about other things for a while, until Harry realised something.  
"Hey! What about the tournament? What happened to Cedric, Krum and Fleur?"  
"Err..." Remus started. "Padfoot you do this."  
"Well...er... um..."  
"Sirius spit it out. What. Happened. In. The. Tournament?" Harry demanded.  
"Someone sabotaged it. They called the grindylows and got them to attack you."  
"So who did it?"  
"Krum." Remus said  
"Krum?!" Exclaimed Harry in disbelief.  
"Yeah, he was under the imperious curse though." Sirius said.  
"Oh that makes me feel so much better!"  
"Really?"  
"No. Who had him under the curse?"  
"Moody." Remus admitted.  
"What? Professor Moody?"  
"Yes, only Moody wasn't Moody. It was actually Barty Crouch Jr. He was using polyjuice potion. It was a plan of Voldemort's. He was going to get Moody to change the cup in the third task to be a portkey and get you to touch it and then when you turned up, Voldemort was going to use you as part of this ritual to get a body, then kill you." Sirius said. "But he was arrested and given veritaserum yesterday, and he told us all about Voldemort's plans and admitted Wormtail was alive, a Death Eater and that he was your Mum and Dad's secret keeper, so I've been freed."  
"Really?!"  
"Well, I need to go see the Ministry, but I wasn't going to until you could come."  
"No. Go now. Go on Sirius. Please. The sooner you get freed the sooner you can get custody of me and I can live with you two. Please." Sirius looked at Remus, who nodded.  
"Go on Padfoot. I'll stay here with Harry. We'll be fine."  
"Ok. I'll just go grab Albus. I won't be too long. Bye."

"Harry? Harry wake up... Sirius is here." Remus attempted to get Harry up.  
"Here Moony, I'll do it. Oi Harry. Wake up." Both men tried unsuccessfully to wake Harry up.  
"Hey guys." It was Ron and Hermione. " Are you trying to wake Harry up? Here let me do it." Ron walked over to him, bent over and yelled in Harry's ear. "GET UP!" Harry let out a girly squeak and fell out the bed. He looked up at Ron and glared; Ron just laughed. "Sirius wanted you and couldn't get you up. I offered to."  
"So..." Harry looked at Sirius in expectation.  
"So what?" Harry glared. "Ok, ok. Yeah I'm free." Harry yelled in joy and jumped up at Sirius and hugged him.  
"And I _can_ come and live with you can't I?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I promised didn't I?"

**THE END!**

**--**

_**A/N:**__**Thanks for sticking with me all this way! I look forward to reviews... (Yes that's a hint! lol)**_

_**Much Luv**_

_**Laura  
**__**x :):) x**_


End file.
